


First Time

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e08 Shadow, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was someone is bleeding in an alley.</p></blockquote>





	First Time

He expected the lightheadedness.

He didn't expect the lightning racing through his veins making him feel thoroughly alive. He didn't expect the ecstasy that started in his groin and consumed every muscle, every nerve.

He certainly didn't expect the feeling of serenity that stole through him afterwards.

It was only with the greatest of efforts that he came back to himself at the last possible second and pushed the stake through her heart. Riley stood in the alley for a long time, staring as the dust slowly settled. He already knew he'd be back here before the week was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was someone is bleeding in an alley.


End file.
